Teen Wolf, Teen Slayer!
by AttackofTheEvilPixies
Summary: Girl leaves home, comes back with a secret. Finds out more people now know about the supernatural. Their lives intertwine. Stiles/Oc Better Summary to come!
1. Chapter 1

Her life use to be normal. She could live her carefree teenage life with no worries. School, homework, parties, friends, making her parents happy, making them mad. Those things she use to not think twice about, took for granted. Knowing what she did know she might've made the most of her life when she didn't have to worry about life and death situations on a daily bases.

She didn't choose this. It was chosen for her. Chosen for them.

It wasn't suppose to be that way, there was only ever suppose to be one.

"In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer."

That's what it had always been.

Until it wasn't. So with no warning, her life changed. She had to leave Beacon Hills to learn about a world she didn't think was real but had been under her nose her whole life. Good, bad. It was for her to decide now.

She left home a carefree girl just like so many had to after that spell was cast, and came back a Slayer...

AN: Just something that's been in my head, I know it's been done before but i want to try my own spin on this. Just putting this on here to see if there is any interest. Longer chapter to come. This is more just a sample. :)


	2. Introduction

Chapter One: Introduction

The drive from the airport was something she didn't think she would dread. The flight itself was a long one, England to California is no joke! But the nerves that struck her as she came closer to her home. A place that should've brought her a calmness from years of memories. But that never came.

But it wasn't going to be the same, who was she kidding. She wasn't the same girl, hadn't been for 4 years now. You can't stay the same after learning the other side of reality, it forces you to change. The darkness closes around you till it darkens your soul. No one is left unscathed.

You don't realize how much you want a normal life till it's taken away from you. Everything gets taken away from you.

Your family, friends, even your future, the future you didn't think about before, but now that your life is on a timer you can't help but think of the plans you never made.

"Honey..we're home." His voice broke her thoughts. Her dad. What he must be feeling. She hadn't seen him in 3 years. Their reunion at the airport had left her feeling empty, not knowing how to be around him.

Finding out your daughter has a higher calling and having to ship her off to another part of the state shouldn't be easy. But when said daughter punches a whole through a cement wall after taking her phone away.. it scared him. She could see it. He didn't believe what he was being told about vampires, monsters and demons before then. To him she had become the monster.

They use to be a happy family, they had their problems like many do. But she never would've traded it for anything. Now she just wishes she could go back before that spell had to be cast. Before hundreds of other girls like her lives were blown to hell.

Pulling in to the drive way, he parked the car. Turing to her in the passenger seat he spoke again.

"I know this isn't how I saw today going for us, but I want you to know I'm so happy you're home." She turned over to stare at him unsure if what he was saying was just to sugar coat the truth.

"I reacted badly when...when we first found out about all this and I should've been there for you. These couple years without you home have been..." he sighed. Turning back to look at he house in front of them.

"I just want... need you to know, I'm gonna be here for you. I'm gonna handle this stuff better. I love you... you may be different know, but you're still my daughter, I'm still your dad."

She had her guard up, part of her wanted to just accept what he was telling her and hug him. Her dad. Her biggest supporter, but he hadn't been there for her these last few years.

She could only nod her head at him and give him a small smile, hoping that would be enough to convince him they were fine.

He saw right through it.

Nodding he said "Well, let's get your stuff inside. I wanna help you get settled before it's to late, you've got your first day back at school tomorrow."

He got out of the car as she sat frozen in the seat.

She had to go back to Beacon Hills High School, no doubt they would remember the scene she made freshman year. That kind of thing leaves a impression. How was she gonna balance her new responsibilities and high school drama. How-

"Chloe!" She looked out the front window. Her father staring at her through the glass.

"You coming?" He asked.

Snapping her self out of her thoughts she gathered her backup from the floor, opening the door she got out of the car and made her way to the front door.

She could do this! She could deal with her daddy issues! She could deal with high school! She was a damn Vampire Slayer! She could handle her senior year of high school.

She had too.

**AN: Okay so I know it's a slow start, but I'm just writing this as I go, so this is all spilling out of my head & I type it out on my phone! It's been a long time since I've written. So give me some feedback please!**


End file.
